1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Power over Ethernet (PoE) and, more particularly, to a system and method for modeling a PoE component using a common profile model.
2. Introduction
The IEEE 802.3af and 802.3at PoE specifications provide a framework for delivery of power from power sourcing equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over Ethernet cabling. Various types of PDs exist, including voice over IP (VOIP) phones, wireless LAN access points, Bluetooth access points, network cameras, computing devices, etc.
In an enterprise environment, management of various PoE services and assets represents a significant challenge to IT administrators. A key area of concern is obtaining a proper inventory of such services and assets in an efficient manner. What is needed therefore is a mechanism that enables a remote agent to query status/capabilities and configure specific functions of PoE components.